


the night they cried together

by siyeonists



Series: kathang-isip (tagalog) : (noun) fiction / imagination [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: hi,,, thank you for reading! this one is based on this: https://twitter.com/cansonie/status/1047187919998529536 and i enjoyed writing it !! give me more angst prompts or anything if you want :")





	the night they cried together

Bora was the cold coffee in the morning. The one Siyeon was willing to chug down even if it was left unattended for hours. She was the breeze she feels at the rooftop every sunrise. That kind which she hopes she could embrace and hold forever. For Siyeon, Bora was anything she couldn't own. She was the void under the deep blue sea where she would want to explore more but diving in without any warning was a risk. In fact, she took it. She jumped in, not knowing what will she witness. The darkness she hugged so tightly was too vast that she ended up being hurt. Knowing Bora was risky. The darkness she looked up to was also something beautiful. She was a flower. She was a sunflower that Siyeon loves gazing upon and couldn't take her eyes off. She was the sunflower, but Siyeon was just the soil. Siyeon was the ground, lifting Bora up, providing her everything she needs, but Bora was a sunflower. The one who only looks at the direction of the sun. In this scenario, Minji was her sun. 

For Bora, Minji was the sun. The glimmer it produces was all Bora could look at for years. Even on rainy days, she hopes to see the sun to peak and wash all the rummaging clouds away. Minji was her sun. Her sun who gives her warmth, the feeling of loved and security. Minji was always so bright, and Bora gets blinded everytime she smiles. The radiance she gets to witness everytime she darts her eyes upon her sun, it all came from one woman, Minji. She went through storms, cats and dogs, just to feel the fingertips on her own. For Bora, Minji was the one keeping her alive. The sole reason why she's still standing up. For that, Bora dedicated her whole life to provide Minji the happiness she deserves. 

Minji was Bora's sun, and Bora, for her, was nothing but a seed. The seed that she never really cared for. She was nothing but a little thing on the ground. She didn't care whether she was receiving sufficient nutrients, or needs but she didn't look twice to her direction. It took years before she accepted the nonstop admiration coming from Bora. She was never the one who trusts others with her whole being. She ignored Bora, pushed her away, but her sunflower didn't dry down. Bora showed her everything, from the dirty roots she has, to the plump leaves she got. Minji was happy. During her worse days, Bora was there to comfort her. The green nature of Bora surrounding her became her home. Bora became her earth. At last, the sunflower now has an owner, and both of them are happy. 

Yoohyeon wasn't, although she kept in all to herself. She wants to touch her own source of happiness but the barrier keeping her from doing it was no other than Bora. They're friends for years, she was the one who stayed in the same room as Bora, they're roommates. She knew everything about her. She treasures her so much that she would wrap her arms around her to protect her from anything, although Bora was looking for someone else's arms. Minji. Yoohyeon was in love with Minji. She's been a good friend to the both of them. Days like staying over to her house to just talk about their daily lives were her favorite until Minji started talking about how loud Bora was during their first date at the carnival. She curved up her lips and nodded cheerfully as she slowly took the damage coming from Minji's every words. She accepted it, fully. 

The day Siyeon ears were filled with Bora's practice confession for Minji was the day she stopped looking at her. She couldn't dart her eyes to Minji, especially whenever she holds Bora's hands as they exchanged smiles. She cringed yet she didn't. If you look closer, you will notice the trembling lips of Siyeon but Bora could never notice her shakiness because she doesn't even look her way. 

Yoohyeon's worst day was when she saw Minji under the mistletoe the night her mother cooked Christmas meals for the whole circle. Minji, with a scarf wrapped around her neck, had her hands on someone else's waist, Bora. The moment she looked down from her room was the only thing she regretted. In that moment, Minji's red lips were moving in sync with Bora's. She squinted as Minji placed her other hand on Bora's cheek, cupping it, deepening the soulful kiss they were sharing. 

Siyeon was there. She was the one who drove Bora on the way to Yoohyeon's family house. Minji was on the other line, and Bora was on her passenger seat. All she heard was Bora squealing next to her, spouting Minji's name. She wasn't even there at that moment. Siyeon has her hands gripped tightly on the wheel. It was night time when they were greeted by Yoohyeon and her mother. A joyful smile was plastered on her face, but dropped the moment Bora stepped in and embraced Minji. She could see it all. The exact same pain she's feeling. Yoohyeon was on the edge of breaking down. 

They were inside Yoohyeon's room, digesting the tasty dinner they ate earlier, puking, atleast trying to, all the worse feeling that they were keeping from the others. They didn't speak a word but they both had their hands against each other. Both of them tearing up from the hurt they're confused if they deserve. Yoohyeon was feeling way worse, perhaps because of how she looks right now. The baggy sweatshirt Siyeon was wearing was now just a cloth filled with warm tears. Droplets recoloring the surface of the sheets. Yoohyeon was sobbing, heavily. She was all over her top, asking Siyeon every question that she also had in mind. They were both confused. Why not them? What do they not have that the other has? What made them insufficient? Siyeon gripped the sheets as she heard Yoohyeon's muffled scream against her chest. The sound broke her more than she has been. It was the trigger, she didn't notice the fluid sliding down on her cheeks. She felt absolutely empty. The kind of empty that will be erased with just a touch. Bora's touch. But that only way out was already on someone else's skin. 

The coffee the next morning didn't help to warm Siyeon. Her heart felt nothing but coldness. She went home alone. She slept alone. She's now alone. Inside her room, she has her fingers tightly wrapped around the coffee cup. The pain of too much heat but she was numb. She could feel it but she didn't flinch. She could feel it but it was nothing compared to what she felt after she saw Bora's tongue inside Minji's mouth. The coffee turned cold as the hours passed away, yet she drank it all, just like how she still welcomes Bora into her life.

Yoohyeon couldn’t move her feet, nor her hands the next morning. She hoped it was because of someone’s weight on her arm but no, she couldn’t move because she tired herself out crying in front of Siyeon. It was heavy. Her feelings for Minji was heavy, yet it wasn’t the right weight for Minji to catch it. Was it lacking? Was it too much? Yoohyeon would never know. And Minji will never find out. Yoohyeon sat up, feeling all the dried up tears on her face, sniffing and gripping her hair. She was a mess. Everything was a mess including her lonely heart who only wished for Minji to love her back. 

A very tragic outcome that both of them hoped that they weren’t living in this era full of heartbreaks and distant screams.

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,, thank you for reading! this one is based on this: https://twitter.com/cansonie/status/1047187919998529536 and i enjoyed writing it !! give me more angst prompts or anything if you want :")


End file.
